Magical Illusions
by Ravyn Darksword
Summary: When the mages of Emelan are threatened by an evil outsider, the Living Circle mages must form an alliance with a pretty young dancer. But, is Briar in for more than he bargained for? (Rated for possible later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

**Magical Illusions**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters created by Tamora Pierce, though it would be nice if I did.**

Briar Moss sighed. It was good to be back in Emelan, even for only the short stay he would be here for. His black hair rustled in the warm breeze that played from off the sea, and he grinned. Just thinking about the elements reminded him of Trisana Chandler, his red haired, fiery tempered foster-sister. She would be here too, any day now. From his spot on the roof, the sixteen-year-old could see the entire layout of Winding Circle Temple. It was built like a shallow bowl, like an auditorium. The former thief swung down from the roof.

Briar's one hundred-and-forty-six-year-old _shakkan_ tree sat on his windowsill, cheerfully pulling sunlight into its roots. Briar grinned; even a plant mage such as him never tired of watching, listening and merely being around plants. Suddenly, a voice from down the stairs called through the house. "Hello? Is anyone here? Get down here, I need help with my things." Briar remained smiling and darted out the door and down the steps. It was most definitely Tris.

Tris smiled as Briar tumbled down the stairs. Her copper braids were, for once, combed back out of her face and pulled into a single horsetail. She dropped her bag and hugged Briar tightly. She hadn't seen her foster brother in a year and a half, and she realized now that she had missed him. "Daja's right behind," she said breathlessly. "Not anymore, she's now." said Daja from behind the two. Briar raced to hug her as well. The tall, brown skinned Trader grinned at him. "You grew." She informed him, stuffing

a bag into his hand

Within a few hours, the mages and their students were assembled around the dining table for their midday meal. "When's Sandry goin' ta be back?" asked Briar through a mouthful of bread. Tris moaned. "You'd think after a year and a half he'd learn table manners." she commented to no one in particular. "You'd think after a year and a half _you'd_ learn manners." He retorted, taking a massive gulp of water from his mug.

Daja sighed. "Thank you, _kaqs_" she said, using a rude term for "non-Trader." Although they were as close as siblings were, she still called her foster siblings by that word, a sort of reminder of the way they had felt about each other after first meeting. "Now that we have this established, may I ask why we are here again? True, I missed Discipline well enough, but why are we back?" Lark smiled softly. She was Sandry's teacher, a threadmage and the gentlest person any of the teen aged mages had ever met.

"Actually," said Rosethorn, the blunter of the two dedicates, and Briar's teacher. "Winding Circle needs all of you. You are, of course, some of the strongest mages in the kingdom, even if you are the most troublesome." "What Rosethorn means," said Lark, with a pointed glance at the other woman, who was busying herself with her food. "Is that there is someone who has been thieving. Not items, but magic." Rosethorn gulped water and spoke again. "No, that's not what I meant."

Lark glared at her, a rare occurrence for such a kind person. Briar noted this through his thoughts. Odd, how could anyone steal magic? Before coming to Winding Circle, he had been a thief. The best he ever managed to steal had been a fancy necklace off of a wealthy looking merchant woman. Ah well, no matter. When Sandry got back, his entire family would be home again, and he couldn't be more pleased.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope that everyone enjoys it. It will be continued, but for right now this is what I have. Please read and review. Thank you!


	2. Dancing In The Marketplace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce.**

The next morning dawned bright and warm. Briar arose, yawning. He pulled a fresh tunic and trousers on and hurried down the stairs. Lark already sat in the dining area, her back to him, immersed in a book. "Ah, Briar." She said, stretching. Briar always expected her to purr when she did so. Her features were catlike and golden, with ebony eyes and close-cropped black hair. Formerly a tumbler, she still possessed the wiry, tall frame of one.

"Are we going to market today?" he inquired, almost too eagerly. It had been so long since he had been to the Emelan market, and the girls were excited too. Lark grinned impishly at him. "Excited, hmm?" "Beyond reason." admitted Briar. "I know how you feel." the woman answered kindly. "Get Tris and Daja up. Oh, and Sandry's due back tomorrow. Be ready, she'll be all over every one of you."

Within a few hours, all of the mages were ready to go out. They wandered through the marketplace blissfully, drawing the scents and sounds of food, merchants crying their wares, and music. Tris pointed. "What's going on down their?" she demanded, her grey eyes attentive. A crowd had gathered around a raised platform, and the lively sounds of drums and flutes drifted down the road faintly. "C'mon," Daja urged. "Let's go see."

The three mages ambled down to the platform. On it, a woman, roughly their own age was dancing. She was clothed in a green, belly-baring, silky top that clung to her toned, slim figure. The sleeves were long and full, the collar low and embroidered with gold thread. Her trousers were the same material, full and bell like, with cuffs that were tight around her ankles and waist. A sheer gauze veil covered her face from the top of her nose down to her chin. She moved seductively, smoothly, her ebony hair in its pined up mass of curls swaying with her. A man several years older than her danced with her, their touches fleeting and subtle. She flipped, standing on her hands. The male knelt, and she lowered her feet to his back, her body now in a bridge over the ground. The female dancer shoved backwards to stand on his shoulders, extending one leg up and behind her vertically. From there she leapt, ending in a leg spread, her legs straight out from her body and flat to the ground. The crowd cheered as the male dancer passed around a hat for people to drop coins in. Briar and Daja both did, but Tris stood there grumpily, a disapproving look in her stormy gray eyes.

Much to Briar's surprise, the girl flipped from the platform to land before them. Now that she was closer, he could make out her features beneath the veil. Her skin was creamy olive, and completely unblemished. Her full lips were painted with red rouge, and her eyes- they were the golden of fire. Rimmed with red, fading into orange, yellow, and the heart of a flame, blue, Briar could see fierce, unnatural wisdom in those twin lamps, lined as they were with black kohl. The dancer smiled at all of them. "Are you new here?" she asked, in a light, slightly amused tone. Tris glared at her, but Daja smiled. "No, but we've been gone for almost two years. Who are you?"

The dancer grinned widely. "Yarasu Marako." she said with a bow. "And my dance partner over there-" (Here she gestured towards the brown haired young man making his way towards them.) "-Is Zakarias Salimar." Briar extended his hand. "I'm Briar Moss. This is Tris Chandler and Daja Kisubo." Zakarias reached them at last, a grin parting his attractive, tanned features. His eyes were warm hazel, his hair dark chestnut. He was broad shouldered and muscular, with a cat-like air of confidence about him. "Made some new friends, eh, Yari?" he inquired laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hush, Zak," she ordered. She introduced the mages to him and stood back, satisfied.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard drifting through the dispersing crowd behind them. "Briar! Tris! Daja, what's going on?" It was Lark, winding her way through the people now milling around. She stopped short. "_Yari_?" she said incredulously. "None other." Said the dancer, reaching out to thug the older woman. "It's been years, Lark." She said, releasing Lark reluctantly. "Only six." Lark said, her black eyes twinkling. "So, you finally did choose a career as a dancer." Yari nodded, ember eyes dancing lightly. "After your encouragement." She glanced up at the clock, her eyes widening. "Oh, gods, my pets need feeding!" she exclaimed. "Zak and I have to go." With a last hug for Lark and a bow to the young mages, she darted away, Zakarias in tow.

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer. The next chapter should be even longer, as I get the hang of this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
